A semiconductor device may be part of or contain a circuit which produces undesired voltage excursions, such as a buck converter circuit which receives an input DC voltage and generates an output DC voltage that is lower than the input voltage. The semiconductor device may include an extended drain metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, which, during operation of the circuit, switching of the MOS transistor between the on state and the off state may cause undesirable voltage oscillations, commonly referred to as ringing, at the drain node. It may be desirable to add a snubber to the semiconductor device which damps the ringing. Integrating a snubber in the semiconductor device with desired performance and without significantly increasing fabrication cost and complexity of the semiconductor device may be problematic.